


Day 9: Gamble

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack parie qu'il tiendra 30 jours sans sexe. A 24h de la fin, son voisin décide qu'un marathon sexuel serait une bonne idée. Quelqu'un va devoir le faire taire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, ça commence à chauffer dans mes prompts^^

Le pari était simple : 30 jours sans sexe, incluant avoir des relations sexuelles, toucher quelqu'un sexuellement et se masturber ou demander à quelqu'un de vous masturber, jusqu'aux baisers qui étaient aussi interdit. Jack l'avait vu dans un film, et comme il lui semblait que sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à ça depuis quelques mois, il avait décidé de faire un sevrage à la dure. Bunny avait parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas, et maintenant, il était là, 29 jours plus tard, à enfoncer un coussin sur sa tête alors qu'il entendait l'étudiant d'à côté et sa copine en plein marathon sexuel.

Son colocataire et ami, Bunny, était à côté de lui sur le canapé et essayait de réviser. Il déchira une de ses feuilles en entendant la jeune femme d'à côté hurler en jouissant. Il se doutait que c'était déjà une torture pour l'argenté, et l'idée l'amusait beaucoup, mais lui aussi en avait raz-le-bol. Il devait réviser pour un examen des plus important, et le silence était une condition essentiel à sa concentration. Il se leva finalement et frappa contre le mur plusieurs fois.

_Y'a des hôtels pour ça !! hurla-t-il assez fort pour que tout l'immeuble l'entende.

Jack se redressa en enlaçant son coussin et soupira lorsque le silence emballa enfin la pièce.

Juste une minute avant que la voix aigue de la jeune femme ne retentisse à nouveau. Les deux fixèrent le mur alors.

_Va te faire foutre, coincé du cul ! Rétorqua leur voisin.

L'australien devint rouge de rage et fit un pas vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Jack l'appela, voyant ce qu'il avait en tête.

_Bunny, laisse tomber. Va à la bibli, tu seras tranquille.

_C'est pas une question de silence ou non là, mais une question de respect ! On va voir s'il peut encore bouger son engin quand je lui aurais donner un coup dans les bijoux !

Un énorme « ouiiiiiiii » fendit l'air, et Jack entendit distinctement les dents de son ami claquer sous la colère montant en lui.

_Bunny, allez. Il serait cap' de porter plainte contre toi.

Le jeune homme à la peau mate fixa son colocataire. C'était surprenant de voir Jack aussi raisonnable, alors il oublia sa colère et retourna sur le canapé en ébouriffant la tête de Jack au passage.

C'est dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette à côté retentir non-stop pendant près de 30 secondes, que le silence arriva enfin. Du moins, pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce que des cris ne retentissent dans l'entrée.

_Astrid avait raison, t'es qu'un connard !

_Fait pas celui qui a rien vu ! Tu fais ta sainte nitouche, faut bien que j'évacue !

_Avec une fille ?! Mais t'es un grand malade !

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un œil. Il entrebâilla la porte, juste assez pour passer un œil et observer ce qu'il se passait sur le palier voisin. Un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux auburn hurlait contre le nymphomane d'à côté. Jack ne put empêcher une perle de bave de se tracer sur ses lèvres à la vue du magnifique auburn à deux mètres de lui.

_Et puis merde ! Garde-la ta Marie couche-toi-là, et tu peux m'oublier ! J'veux pas d'un mec qui me trompe parce que je préfère passer mon semestre que baiser !

_Parfait, alors adieu !

Et la porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. L'auburn donna un violent coup de pied dedans avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Jack remarqua alors les autres étudiants qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'observer le spectacle. Peu à peu, ils rentrèrent chez eux, et Jack en fit de même. Du moins, il aurait voulu, sauf qu'il glissa sur le tapis de l'entrée et tomba contre la porte, l'ouvrant en grand et se faisant mal au nez et au front. Il se releva doucement, tenant son nez qu'il espérait encore intact. Il releva ses yeux et croisa le regard vert de l'autre garçon, qui semblait à la fois outré et étonné.

_D-désolé, murmura l'argenté.

Il se redressa comme il put, prit la poignet de la porte et referma derrière lui. Bunny était déjà là et enleva sa main, voyant une goutte de sang sortant de sa narine gauche.

_Le spectacle en valait la chandelle ?

_Ta gueule Bunny, souffla-t-il.

Puis le bruit à côté reprit et ils échangèrent un regard.

_OK, cette fois c'est bon, on dégage, ordonna l'australien.

Ils furent dehors dans la minute et, un mouchoir sous le nez, Jack suivit son colocataire dans les escaliers. Il réalisa en descendant qu'on entendait le couple adultère sur au moins deux étages et s'étonna que personne n'ait fait quelque chose auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent l'entrée, il s'arrêta net en voyant une masse de cheveux auburn attendant dans le hall. Les yeux vert et bleu se croisèrent, et l'argenté sentit ses joues rosirent.

_Jack, tu viens ?

_Je... euh...

L'australien passa la porte en lui disant qu'il lui garderait une place à la bibliothèque et s'éclipsa. L'auburn regarda l'autre partir puis reporta son attention sur Jack. Celui-ci descendit la dernière marche puis s'avança doucement sans fixer le jeune homme dans les yeux.

_Hum... pour tout à l'heure... c'est juste que... je n'avais pas l'intention de...

_D'espionner ?

_... je suis juste d'un naturel curieux.

_Tu sais, je m'en fous. Tout le monde a entendu de toute façon, et j'en ai plus rien à foutre de lui.

L'argenté releva enfin le regard, remarquant que l'auburn avait les yeux baissés.

_Il ne te mérite pas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

_Il couche avec une fille en ameutant tout l'immeuble, au risque que ça arrive aux oreilles de son copain... c'est dans tous les cas un comportement de salaud. La baise, la fille, les cris, tout quoi.

_Tss. C'est juste.

L'auburn tourna son regard vers lui, et Jack le vit le détailler. Un petit frisson passa dans son dos alors qu'il rougissait.

_Tu dois être sacrément mal tomber pour saigner du nez.

_Peut-être que je suis juste excité, comme dans les mangas, rigola-t-il.

_Ou comme ce gars qui a parié qu'il pouvait faire ceinture pendant 30 jours.

Jack écarquilla les yeux à ce moment.

_Qui ?

_Je sais pas, mais on en parle sur le campus. Il paraît que s'il ne couche avec personne d'ici demain, il aura gagné le droit de faire ce qu'il veut à sa copine.

De quoi ? Jack fronça les sourcils.

_Sa copine ? Mais... où tu as entendu ça ?

_Dans les couloirs de la fac. Mais bon, j'ai aussi entendu qu'on lui avait promis de l'argent s'il tenait un mois, alors ce qui est vrai ou pas, je sais pas trop...

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_Je n'ai pas de copine parce que je suis gay, et même si je serai content d'avoir du fric pour ça, je fais ce pari à la base pour me sevrer du sexe.

L'auburn s'étouffa avec sa salive et toussa quelques fois avant de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

_Quoi ? Sérieux ? Tu es ce gars-là ?

L'expression de l'autre vira dans une mixture de surprise et d'ahurissement qui fit détourner le regard à Jack, qui se rendit vers la porte.

_Oublie. On s'en fous de toute façon.

Il sortit et toute la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis le début de son pari le prit à la gorge. Les expressions ahuri étaient son lot quotidien depuis un mois, mais il ignorait pourquoi, cette fois, ça l'avait blessé, tellement plus que d'habitude. C'était donc si mal d'avoir envie de tenir un mois sans faire l'amour ?!

_Attends ! Je voulais pas te vexer ! Je suis désolé !

Il accéléra le pas mais l'autre lui agrippa l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

_Je suis désolé. Je... je viens de trouver un gars avec qui je me sentais bien à moitié nu avec une fille dans son lit, alors je...

Jack le fixa et soupira encore une fois.

_Je comprends.

_Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer entre nous mais... j'espérais qu'il changerait pour moi. J'ai été si con...

_Tu sais, ça arrive même aux meilleurs ce genre de trucs. C'est pour ça que je fais ce pari.

_Tu n'es pas un animal comme lui.

_Détrompes-toi. J'en étais arrivé au point où j'ai failli me branler en cours tellement j'avais envie de jouir. J'avais déjà ma braguette baissée quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je voulais faire... c'est là que j'ai dis « stop », que j'ai décidé d'arrêter purement et simplement, de faire un sevrage à la dure parce que... parce que si le sexe dirige ma vie, alors c'est plus une vie en fait. C'est une pulsion, qu'on peut réprimer et qu'on doit réprimer.

_C'est très philosophique.

_Non, c'est juste la vérité.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Jack baissa sa main tenant son mouchoir, une légère marque de sang sous son nez, et l'envie d'embrasser le jeune homme devant lui le prit.

_J'aime bien ton regard, commenta l'autre.

_A-ah oui ? S'étonna Jack.

_Ouais. Sans faire loup affamé, ça me fait me sentir désiré, et je crois que j'ai besoin de ça maintenant.

Jack avala difficilement sa salive.

_Dis... je sais que tu seras libre après-demain quand le pari sera fini alors...

_Tu me rejoins dans l'appart' à minuit tapante ? On fera autant de bruit que ton ex, en vengeance de ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui.

_Minuit tapante ? Quoi, comme dans ce film où le gars fait ceinture pendant 40 jours ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux et du se retenir de ne pas aller embrasser le bel auburn sur le champ. Il était fait pour lui, il en était certain. Personne n'avait mentionné ce film depuis 29 jours qu'il était abstinent mais lui le sortait au bout de 5 minutes ? Avec un sourire, il tendit sa main à l'auburn.

_Si on était formel du coup ? Je m'appelle Jackson, mais tu peux m'appeler Jack.

L'autre secoua sa main en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Harold, mais on m'appelle Hiccup.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure sur le côté alors qu'une agréable sensation envahissait sa main. Les prochaines 24h allaient être les pires de sa vie, encore pire que les 29 jours précédents.


End file.
